I Will Always Return
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC 2 years after Legolas left Aragorn he gets a message from his closet friends telling him he is wanted in his new home. He goes but what does he find? Love? Maybe.


Note: I do not own LOTR or any characters from LOTR, all belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. Also I do not own the lyrics I use in this fic. I'm not sure who does really I just know I don't. The song can be found on the movie, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron. Ok the dialog thing; Trees speaking to Legolas are in //blah //, Legolas speaking to trees are in *blah *, Elvish is in 'blah', and last normal talk is in "blah". And the lyrics are in these things, ~ ~. Thoughts are in Italics. Hope that isn't to confusing. This is a slash fic between Aragorn & Legolas. Brief mention that Silvan males can become pregnant, this is not really true! But for this story it is. Oh yea, no Arwen in this fic, sorry 2 you guys who like her but I hate her! Ok enjoy! - Alkvingiel

I Will Always Return

Legolas sat in his favorite tree listening to the sounds of the forest. A warm wind blew stirring the levees and his hair as he sighed closing his eyes. The trees were singing on this beautiful day but they also carried a message that had been passed on by the wind. 

//Legolas return home…// 

*I am home my friends, what are you saying?* He questioned. 

//Return to your new home Legolas…you are needed there…//

Legolas's eyes opened quickly understanding what the trees were saying. He loved Aragorn and Aragorn loved him but he had, had to return to his father's kingdom just after his love's crowning. It had been two years since then and he hadn't heard anything from Aragorn, surely he had moved on and forgotten about him.

//No Aragorn hasn't young one…he wants you to return…//

A flame lit in his heart, a flame that he thought had gone out a year ago. Aragorn wanted him to return? Legolas smiled as he stood and jumped from the tree to his balcony. He had to go tell his father that he was returning to Gondor and then get his things ready. 

~ I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns

to you - I will always return ~

Legolas stared at the long road ahead of him from the hilltop but he smiled. He was finally going home. His father had questioned him about this sudden decision but after Legolas explained he nodded and hugged his son which had surprised Legolas. His father never showed emotion. The only thing he asked was that the wedding was to be held in Mirkwood and while he packed his father reminded him to be careful. Silvan elves both female and male could produce children, it was rare for males but still possible and very dangerous. Legolas only smiled and told his father not to worry. 

Urging his horse forward the Mirkwood Prince started his way home. He hoped Aragorn would be there waiting for him but he knew wherever he was that he would find him. And when he did he would never leave his side again. 

~ I know the road is long

But where you are is home

Wherever you stay 

I'll find the way ~

Legolas rode swiftly beside the river, he was traveling fast so fast that his and the image of the horse was burred in the swift moving water. Two more days of riding beside the river and then he would turn west to follow the sun only stopping at night to let his horse rest. His horse hadn't ran like this for a long time but he wanted to get back to Aragorn and according to his horses pace not slowing at all Legolas could tell he didn't mind and was happy.

On the first day of the second week he came to the ending of the forest. He stopped his horse and looked back. The trees swayed gently as if waving goodbye to him. 

*Goodbye my friends, until we meet again.* He said quietly and then turned to look at the open plains before him. 

A eagle cried as it flew above him, he laughed and urged his horse into a run racing with the eagle's shadow. His horse neighed happily and jumped over a hill. For that few seconds that they were in the air it really did feel as if they were flying. Only four more days and he would be home with the man he loved. 

~ I'll run like the river

I'll follow the sun

I'll fly like an eagle

To where I belong ~

Legolas sighed he could see Gondor's highest castle tower in the distance. He hadn't gotten much sleep since he had started his journey, he wouldn't have minded if only those times he did get rest had been filled with dreams of his love but they weren't. The dreams were nothing but darkness, not much fun if you asked him. 

Now that he had seen that tower his nerves were starting to shake. He was so excited about coming back to Gondor; the city had been celebrating the last time he was here. But something nagged at the edge of his mind. 

"_What if Aragorn really doesn't want to see me? What if he throws me out_?" Legolas thought gulping. His horse nickered softly feeling his unease. Legolas sighed and smiled at his horse. 

"Don't worry mellon nin I am just having some doubts about Aragorn's wanting to see me. What if he really doesn't?" Legolas questioned running his hand over the horse's mane. His horse nickered again and looked into his eyes. Legolas smiled when he understood what his horse was telling him. They had come this far only one more day and they would be in Gondor. 

~ Can't stand the distance 

I can't dream alone

I can't wait to see you

Yes I'm on my way home ~

Legolas came to a intersection were many roads coming from many different towns came together and all led to Minas Tirith. Night was almost here and the first brief flickering lights could be seen coming from distant towns. But what drew his eyes was the bright glow coming Gondor's capital city. A light wind picked up speaking of rain and Legolas let his eyes roam over the buildings and saw a flickering light coming from the tallest tower. Had Aragorn done that for him? He knew that there normally were no lights in that tower, thinking about this his heart soared. Only a few mores hours now.

~ Now I know is true

That every road leads to you

And in the hour of darkness

Your light gets me through ~

Aragorn stood at the window looking out over the city. There were parents hurrying their late children home, traders packing up and workers from the fields coming home to be with their families. He sighed turning around and walking away from the window. The wind blew in speaking of rain but of something else to. His head snapped up listening to what the wind told, his years of growing up in Rivendell hadn't faded away. Legolas was coming, he was almost here. Usually it would take a month to reach Minas Tirith but according to the wind he had made it in only two weeks. Aragorn remembered a eagle had flown in a few days ago and landed outside his window crying. When he had opened the window the eagle had flown off back in the direction that Legolas was now coming. He smiled, finally the only one he had ever loved was coming home.

~ You're like the river

You shine like the sun

You fly like an eagle

Yeah you are the one ~

The gates opened as Legolas rode up to them and then he stopped inside. Guards ran up to take his horse and show him to where the king was waiting. 

"Prince Legolas this is a wonderful surprise, the King is waiting for you in the main hall. The King knows how you like to look your best so a bath and fresh clothes have already been prepared for you. Please follow me Sir." A guard said as Legolas swung down from his horse. He nodded with a smile, he glanced back making sure his horse was being taken care of which it was. 

A knock came at the door and Aragorn turned from where he was watching the sunset, right now it seemed as if he had seen them all. He had been informed that Legolas had arrived a half an hour ago but had gone to wash up before coming to see him. He half wanted to go to the bathing room and see Legolas then but he waited, he'd learned long ago that Legolas liked his privacy when he was washing up. A guard bowed and then with a smile said, "Your highness, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood." He stepped aside and Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. Legolas looked beautiful as ever even more so than the last time he had seen him. His outfit was much like what he had worn in Lorien all that time ago. He wore a pair of dark blue leggings, a white shirt and a sliver tunic over that. Legolas met his eyes and smiled. 

"I have returned." He said quietly. Aragorn laughed and ran to embrace his friend and love. 

~ I've seen every sunset

And with all that I've learned

It's to you I will always…

Always Return. ~

The sun rose turning the sky a million different colors and the wind blew happily around the figure standing out on the balcony. The rain had come the night before ending sometime during the early morning leaving everything behind fresh and starting anew. Two strong arms came from behind him circling his slim waist. Legolas sighed feeling the warmth of his love for this man spreading over his body like a wild fire. 

Aragorn rested his chin on the soft skin of Legolas's shoulder after lightly kissing his neck in a good morning greeting. Maybe it was just him but it seemed as if the whole Middle Earth were celebrating the fact that they were together again. He thought he had seen all the sunrises and sunsets there was to see but the one this morning completely took his breath away. 

'Quel amrun, a'maelamin,' Legolas whispered with a smile. 

'Vanimle sila tiri sina amrun,' Was Aragorn's reply. Legolas chuckled and then sighed looking back to the sky. He was finally home.

~ I hear the wind call your name  
it calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return ~

Aragorn held Legolas close not wanting to let go. It felt as if he let go Legolas might disappear out of his life again. Legolas only sighed and snuggled closer, his breathing deep in slumber. His light breath tickled Aragorn's chest and he smiled. His elf looked so innocent when he slept like a young child. His voice rang in his heart and soul feeling him with warmth. Aragorn sighed finally closing his eyes to sleep. "_Together forever_." He thought. 

~ I feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong ~

Elvish translations

Quel amrun, a'maelamin- Good morning, my beloved

Vanimle sila tiri sina amrun- Your beauty shines bright this morning 


End file.
